A Shadow's Angel
by Ang3l 0f Mag1c27
Summary: War is never easy. There will always be someone who will have suffered far more than someone else. Such is the case of The Chosen One, Ellie Potter. But when one loses everything and those who were thought to have been allies turn out to be traitors, to where does one turn when all seems hopeless? Read as the journey begins with despair and agony and blooms with hope and love.


**Ok guys so this isn't an actual chapter per se, this is more like information to give you all a general idea of the main character. Since this is a female Harry crossover story, it's a lot. So bear with me here, please! Hope you all enjoy. Read and review, please!**

 _ **{Wizarding World}**_

(Biographical Information)

 _ **Name**_ : Elpis Lily Belladonna Nova Potter (Ellie Lily Potter). _**Voice Actress**_ : Mackenzie Foy.  
 _ **Birth-date**_ : 31 July 1980.  
 _ **Born**_ : Godric's Hallow, West Country, England, Great Britain.  
 _ **Blood Status**_ : Halfblood.  
 _ **Marital Status**_ : Single.  
 _ **Also-Known-As**_ : Girl-Who-Lived (Wizarding World), Freak (Dursleys), Potter girl, Gregory Goyle [under Polyjuice Potion], Potty (Peeves & Slytherins), Potty Wee Potter (Peeves), Seeker (Gryffindor Quidditch team), Cub (Remus), Pup (Sirius), Bambi (Sirius), Elpis (Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, staff, wizards), Ellie (Hermione, Neville, Luna, Weasleys), Potter (Voldemort, Death Eaters, Snape & Slytherins), Princess (Sirius).  
 _ **Titles**_ : Seeker, Triwizard Champion.

(Physical Information)

 _ **Species**_ : Human.  
 _ **Gender**_ : Female.  
 _ **Height**_ : 4'8" - 5'6".  
 _ **Weight**_ : 70.5lb - 90.5lb.  
 _ **Hair**_ : Wavy, Midnight Black.  
 _ **Eye**_ : Almond, Emerald Green.  
 _ **Skin**_ : Porcelain, Lightning bolt scar forehead.

(Family Information)

 _ **Paternal Ancestor**_ : Ignotus Peverell.  
 _ **Paternal Ancestor**_ : Linfred of Stinchcombe.  
 _ **Paternal Grandfather**_ : Fleamont Ralston Potter.  
 _ **Paternal Grandmother**_ : Euphemia Atalanta Potter [nee] Black. _**Father**_ : James Charlus Potter.  
 _ **Mother**_ : Lily Dawn Potter [nee] Evans. _**Maternal Grandfather**_ : Henry Michael Evans. _**Maternal Grandmother**_ : Rose May Evans [nee] Watson.

 _ **Maternal Aunt**_ : Petunia Elizabeth Dursley [nee] Evans.  
 _ **Maternal Cousin**_ : Dudley Vernon Dursley.  
 _ ***Uncle**_ : Remus John Lupin.  
 _ **Godfather**_ : Sirius Orion Black III.  
 _ **Godmother**_ : Alice Marie Longbottom [nee] Danvern.

(Magical Characteristics)

 _ **Boggart**_ : Dementor.  
 _ **Wand**_ : 11", Holly and Phoenix feather, supple; 13", Aspen-Blackthorn-Cypress-Elder and Unicorn blood-Thestral blood-Thunderbird feather, unyielding.  
 _ **Patronus**_ : Stag.  
 _ ***Abilities**_ : Mage Sight, Animagus (magical and mundane), Beast Speech, Natural Occlumens/Legillimens, Natural Ancient Runes/Arithmancy/Astronomy/Charms/Care of Magical Creatures/Defense Against the Dark Arts/Herbology/Transfiguration/Potions/Warding, Wandless/Wordless magic, Eidetic/Photographic Memory, Omnilingual, Analytical, Shadow Mage, Lightning/Air/Water/Earth Elemental, Empathic, IQ 239.

(Affiliation)

 _ **Occupation**_ : Student. _**House**_ : Gryffindor. _**Loyalty**_ : Potter family, Weasley family (Bill, Charlie, Fred & George), Remus Lupin, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Quidditch team, Deathly Hallows.

(Health)

 _ **Allergies**_ : Sprouts, Pineapple, Mango, Nuts, Carrot, Coconut, Onion, Provolone cheese, Spinach, Tripe, Pine, Yak, Amoxicillin, Ceclor, Adhesives.  
 ** _Illnesses_** : Asthma, Parasomnia (sleepwalking), Depression, Nocturnal Enuresis/Bowel Incontinence. _**Disorders**_ : Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Claustrophobia (confined spaces), Cynophobia (dogs), Latrophobia (doctors), Nosocomephobia (hospitals), Ligyrophobia (loud noises), Belonephobia (needles), Ablutophobia (bathing), Androphobia (adult men), Haphephobia (being touched), Trypanophobia (medical needles), Hoplophobia (weapons), Aquaphobia (water i.e drowning), Agraphobia (sexual abuse), Hemophobia (blood).  
 _ **Other**_ : Thumbsucking, Pacifier usage.

 _ **{Shinobi World}**_

(Titles)

Shadow Princess, Baby Nara, Shikamaru's Little Shadow.

(Voice Actors)

 _ **Japanese**_ : (Part 1/Part 2) Masako Nozawa, (The Last) Misato Fukuen, (Gaiden) Yumi Kakazu.

(Personal)

 _ **Name**_ : Mesuko Nara.  
 _ **Birthdate**_ : 31 July 1980.  
 _ **Home**_ : Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, Kakusareta yoso no tairiku _**Gender**_ : Female.  
 _ **Age**_ : (Part 1) 4, (Part 2) 7 - 8, (The Last) 10, (Gaiden) 23+.  
 _ **Zodiac Sign**_ : Leo.  
 _ **Height**_ : (Part 1) 100.3cm/3'3.5", (Part 2) 121.1cm - 128.2cm/3'9"-4'2", (The Last) 138.4cm/4'5", (Gaiden) 168cm/5'6".  
 ** _Weight_** : (Part 1) 15.4kg/34.0lbs, (Part 2) 22.4-25.8kg/49.5-57.0lbs, (The Last) 31.9kg/70.5lbs, (Gaiden) 53-64.8kg/117-143lbs.  
 _ **Blood Type**_ : O.  
 ** _Kekkei Genkai_** : Mahou [magic].  
 _ **Classification**_ : Sensor Type.  
 _ **Occupation**_ : Singer/Dancer/Model. _**Affiliation**_ : Konohagakure.  
 ** _Clan_** : Nara Clan.  
-

 ** _Favorite Foods_** : Sakuranbo Tisane (cherry tea), Kiwi Onigiri, Shoyu Ramen w/Kombu (kelp), Menma (bamboo shoots), Nori (seaweed), Wakame (sea vegetable) and Shrimp, Kiichigo-Mango Kanten Kaifukumochi (strawberry-mango filled good luck rice cake) & Anko/Denpun/Kuri/Chichi/Hanami/Mitarashi Dango (sweetened red bean/potato flour/sweet rice cake/flower viewing/sweet soy sauce dumpling).  
 ** _Least Favorite Foods_** : Sprouts, Onions, Kelp, Squid/Octopus, Fish eggs, Snail.  
 _ **Hobby**_ : Taking naps, Shogi, Tending deer, Watching clouds, Singing, Dancing, Playing dress up, Acrobatics, Playing piano/flute/violin/harp/ocarina, Talking with animals, Gardening, Cooking/baking, Follow Shikamaru around, etc.  
 _ **Personality**_ : Playful, Quick-witted, Intelligent, Innocent, Hardworking, Loyal, Patient, Strong-willed, Stubborn, Creative, Sensitive, Kind, Open-minded, Cunning, Naive, Compassionate, Curious, Dedicated, Genuine, Friendly, Intuitive, Clingy.

(Physical)

 _ **Species**_ : Human.  
 _ **Hair**_ : Long, straight, Midnight Black.  
 _ **Eye**_ : Large, doe-like, Emerald Green.  
 ** _Skin_** : Porcelain with Lightning Bolt scar on forehead.

(Family)

Shikaku Nara [adopted dad]{midnight black/black/tan}June 15, 1958.  
Yoshino Nara nee Muto[adopted mom]{dark brown/dark brown/light}February 24, 1960.  
Shikamaru Nara [adopted brother]{midnight black/dark brown/light tan}September 22, 1983.  
Temari Nara nee Subaku[sister in-law]{sand blonde/teal green/light tan}August 23, 1981.  
Shikadai Nara [nephew]{midnight black/teal green/light tan}September 23, 2002.


End file.
